Kecewa
by Yola-ShikaIno
Summary: Dengan wajahnya yang malas dan kalimat 'merepotkan' favoritnya menjadi awal pertemuan Yamanaka Ino dengan Nara Shikamaru. Tapi, Ino menyesal pernah membiarkan hatinya dimasuki oleh pemuda dari clan Nara ini./Bad Summary/One-shoot/#CSIFBirthdayPartyFict/Dedicated for Guardians-SHIKAINO SHIPPER/WARNING INSIDE [OOC, typo, and friends]/Mind RnR?


Fanfict sederhana karya Yola-ShikaIno

Pairing : Shikamaru N x Ino Y (from Naruto)

_DISCLAIMER : NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO_

**#CSIFBirthdayPartyFict –** 3 February (Light's Birthday)  
Hastag lucu dari **(a) SHIKAINO_FC #HappyBolaDay**

_Special fict for my best friend [bentol:P]. Thanks udah jadi New ShikaIno Shipper dan ini ada slight SasuSaku-nya karena saya tahu bentol adalah SasuSaku lovers juga :P Review lohh :P Haha :D_

_Special thanks for all SHIKAINO SHIPPER—Guardian, my lovely family C-SIF, and para pembaca yang bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk mampir dan membaca fict Yola. Terima kasih juga untuk pembaca yang bersedia memberikan review untuk Yola. Arigatou ^o^_

[WARNING INSIDE! TYPO(s), OOC, and friends!]

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku tidak pernah memaksakan hatiku untuk memilihnya. Memilihnya untuk menjadi pengganti sosok yang lain yang pernah menetap di dalam hatiku. Semuanya berjalan begitu saja, bukan seperti hujan yang sebelumnya ditandai oleh awan abu-abu dan bukan seperti pelangi yang sebelum kemunculannya dihadiri oleh hujan. Semuanya berlangsung secara tiba-tiba, layaknya menemukan sebuah dompet di sebuah tempat-tempat belanja. Begitulah perasaan ini muncul, perasaan ingin memiliki dan dimiliki, perasaan saling peduli dan ingin dipedulikan, yang terpenting perasaan menyayangi dan ingin disayangi.

Bisa dibilang aku adalah gadis yang paling egois, apa yang aku berikan kepada orang lain, aku ingin orang itu memberikan hal yang lebih dari apa yang aku berikan. Aku juga adalah seorang gadis pemimpi, bahkan, mimpiku terlalu besar. Aku tidak mau memiliki mimpi buruk, aku hanya ingin mimpi indah. Bukan hanya mimpi indah yang ingin aku dapatkan, kehidupan nyataku juga harus indah, tak boleh ada air mata kesedihan, yang ada hanya air mata kebahagiaan. Aku tak kenal apa definisi dari 'sakit hati' ataupun 'patah hati' yang aku tahu hanya 'disayangi dan menyayangi', 'dicintai dan mencintai', dan hal-hal yang berbau kebahagiaan.

Namun, aku baru mengalami kejadian yang tak pernah aku pikirkan sebelumnya. Kejadian yang menurutku adalah _my first nightmare._ Bahkan, itu bukan lagi mimpi buruk, melainkan sudah benar-benar terjadi di dunia nyataku. Untuk pertama kalinya aku menjatuhkan air mata kesedihan, bukan lagi air mata kebahagiaan. Di saat itu pula aku mengerti definisi dari 'sakit hati' ataupun 'patah hati.' Bukan hanya definisi, efek samping dari perasaan itu pun sudah aku alami. Semua itu berkat laki-laki jenius yang tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam hatiku, bahkan membuat hatiku benar-benar tertutup untuk laki-laki manapun kecuali dirinya.

Hidup di dalam sebuah keluarga yang berkecukupan, membuatku selalu mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan, entah sebuah halaman khusus untuk merealisasikan kecintaanku pada bunga-bunga, atau bahkan sebuah vila berwarna ungu. Ditambah lagi, aku adalah anak satu-satunya dari pengusaha besar yang terkenal di seluruh Negara se-Asia. Ya… meskipun aku tumbuh dan berkembang tanpa sosok seorang ibu, setidaknya ayahku memberikan seluruh cintanya padaku, membuatku menjadi pribadi yang manja.

Namun, akhir-akhir ini sifatku berubah. Aku menyadari perubahan sikapku yang cukup drastis. Sifat manjaku sedikit berkurang, aku jarang meminta hal yang aneh-aneh kepada ayahku. Entah karena aku bosan meminta yang aneh-aneh, atau mungkin karena aku sudah punya semuanya. Tapi, semuanya itu karena seorang laki-laki, bukan karena sikap dari dalam diriku. Sosok laki-laki yang lahir sebelum aku, sosok laki-laki yang menurutku cukup dewasa. Bukan hanya sikap dewasa, laki-laki itu juga memiliki sikap bertanggung jawab yang terkadang sulit ditemukan di setiap laki-laki di dunia.

Laki-laki jenius, dewasa, dan bertanggung jawab itulah yang mengisi seluruh ruangan dalam hatiku. Mewarnai hari-hariku dengan tawa, bahagia, jatuh cinta, sedih, tangisan, dan sakit hati. Dia yang telah memberikan warna tersendiri dalam hidupku. Bagaikan warna kedelapan dalam sebuah pelangi. Dia yang mengajarkanku bahwa hidup akan lebih berwarna apabila semuanya kita rasakan, entah pahit atau manisnya sebuah kejadian.

Laki-laki itu adalah Nara Shikamaru, masa lalu Yamanaka Ino. Dan, Yamanaka Ino itu adalah aku.

**.**

**.**

**FLASHBACK ON**

**.**

**.**

Siang itu di kantin _Konoha High School_, aku duduk di salah satu kursi yang merupakan fasilitas kantin _Konoha High School_, yang biasa disingkat KHS itu. Dengan sebuah novel yang baru aku beli dan segelas _strawberry juice_ aku menikmati jam pelajaran di kantin yang memenangkan juara pertama kantin terbersih se-Jepang. Bukan salahku bila aku berada di kantin yang cukup luas dengan nuansa putih ini saat jam pelajaran. _Ms._ Kurenai yang mengijinkanku menghabiskan jam pelajaran bahasa Inggris di kantin, katanya sebagai hadiah karena hanya aku yang lulus ulangan dadakan bahasa Inggris dengan nilai tertinggi. Sementara teman-teman sekelasku yang lainnya hari ini menghadapi remedial dadakan dari _Ms._ Kurenai.

Rasanya aneh duduk sendirian di kantin yang cukup luas ini, mengingat suasana kantin yang ramai saat jam istirahat berlangsung. Beberapa pegawai kantin bahkan sibuk mempersiapkan makanan untuk istirahat kedua yang akan berlangsung satu jam lagi. Karena pada dasarnya aku tidak menyukai suasana yang terlalu sepi ini, aku memutuskan untuk mencari tempat yang lain. Dengan harapan menemukan sebuah ruangan rahasia di KHS layaknya Scooby Doo dan Shaggy yang mendapatkan sebuah _clue _tak terduga. Aku meletakan sejumlah uang di atas meja dan gelas kosong yang sudah tidak berisi _strawberry juice_. Aku meninggalkan kantin dengan novel digenggamanku.

Mengitari gedung KHS yang cukup luas ini, membuatku sedikit lelah dan berniat mencari tempat untuk beristirahat. Aku menaiki tangga menuju atap KHS. Kubuka pintu kayu dan mendapati pemandangan di luar KHS. Sepi. Suasana itu yang pertama kali aku dapatkan ketika berada di atas atap KHS. Aku mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk melanjutkan acara membaca novel yang sempat terhenti tadi. Setelah menemukan posisi yang strategis untuk membaca novel, aku mulai membuka lembaran demi lembaran berisi banyak kata-kata dan membaca dengan serius.

"Maaf _senpai, _ini tempatku." kata seorang laki-laki yang membuatku harus berhenti melanjutkan kegiatan membaca novel baruku. Kudapati sosok laki-laki bermata _onyx _dan memiliki rambut hitam yang dikuncir menyerupai buah nanas. Ekspresi malasnya pun sangat tergambar dari mukanya. Kalau tidak salah, laki-laki ini adalah korban dari keusilanku saat laki-laki ini menjalani Masa Orientasi Sekolah (MOS). Wajahnya saat MOS dulu berbeda dengan sekarang, kalau dulu, wajahnya lebih polos, berbeda dengan sekarang, wajahnya terlihat lebih dewasa. Padahal, baru bulan lalu laki-laki ini menjadi korban keusilanku.

"Kau, Nara Shikaku 'kan?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Namaku Shikamaru, Shikaku itu ayahku. _Troublesome!_" jawabnya sambil duduk di sebelah kiriku.

"Oh iya-iya, _gomen. _Ah iya, aku belum minta maaf masalah MOS sebulan yang lalu. Sebenarnya, aku tidak mau menjahilimu, tapi, itu tuntutan dari pengurus OSIS. Maaf ya!" kataku sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Hn." jawabnya singkat. Mungkin, dia masih marah masalah MOS bulan lalu.

"Baiklah, sebagai gantinya, kapan ulang tahunmu? Aku akan memberikan hadiah di saat ulang tahunmu nanti, kau mau apa?" tanyaku.

"Aku tak perlu hadiah dari _senpai_. Tiga minggu lagi, 22 September." Jawabnya santai sambil memejamkan mata. Biasanya kalau ada yang berbicara denganku, aku selalu meminta perhatiannya untuk memperhatikanku. Tapi, berbeda dengan laki-laki ini, entah mengapa aku senang melihat wajah tenangnya saat memejamkan mata. Terlihat begitu tenang.

"22 September? Wah… aku besoknya, tanggal 23 September."

"23 September? Berarti, aku tidak perlu memanggilmu Yamanaka-_senpai _lagi, karena pada nyatanya, kau lebih muda dariku."

"Hah? Kelas kita jelas berbeda, kamu kelas satu dan aku kelas tiga, kita beda dua tahun. Lagipula, aku lebih tua darimu, Shikamaru."

"Kelas kita memang berbeda, tapi tahun lahir kita sama."

"Lalu? Mengapa kamu sekarang masih duduk di kelas satu? Tidak naik kelas ya? Tapi, mana bisa orang yang pernah dua kali tidak naik kelas mendapatkan beasiswa dari KHS?" tanyaku benar-benar penasaran dengan kehidupan Shikamaru.

"Aku sempat putus sekolah karena kondisi ekonomi selama dua tahun."

"Oh… Eh, tapi, waktu di MOS kemarin, mukamu terlihat muda. Kamu minum obat awet muda ya? Boleh dong minta? Aku udah cari ke seluruh dunia, obat-obatnya gak berguna. Kamu beli di mana sih? Tapi, aku cobain dulu obat yang kamu pake, kalau kira-kira berhasil, baru aku beli di tempatmu."

"Cerewet!"

"Eh? Adik kelas gak punya sopan santun!"

"Terserah." Jawab Shikamaru dengan malasnya, membuatku benar-benar kesal.

"Kau pemalas!"

"Cerewet!"

"Pemalas!"

"Cerewet!"

"Rusa pemalas!"

"_Troublesome."_ Jawab Shikamaru.

"Eh?" tanyaku heran. Perlahan aku mulai menikmati suasana bersama Shikamaru. Berdua di atas atap sekolah sambil memandang pemandangan yang cukup indah dari atas atap. Membahas banyak hal tentang kami berdua, sayangnya, Shikamaru tidak mau berbicara panjang lebar. Tapi, aku memahaminya, Shikamaru adalah tipikal pemalas, jenius, dan sederhana. Sebentar, mengapa aku merasa sangat dekat dengan Shikamaru? Padahal aku dan Shikamaru baru saja berbicara panjang lebar, berdua. Tiba-tiba jantungku berpacu lebih cepat, aku rasakan suhu badanku naik, dan aku pastikan rona merah di pipiku terlihat jelas sekarang. Ah sial, aku tertarik pada pemuda ini.

"Boleh minta alamat _e-mail facebook?_ Aku mau _add, _nanti langsung _confirm _aja." Kata Shikamaru menyadarkanku dari lamunan sesaatku.

"Boleh. yammyino namanya Yamanaka's Flower." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Aku tidak mengira kalau Shikamaru secepat ini meminta alamat _e-mail facebook_-ku. Entah mengapa, firasatku mengatakan kalau Shikamaru mempunyai rasa yang sama denganku. Aku benar-benar merasa bahagia, lebih bahagia saat aku menjalin hubungan dengan Gaara. Aku baru sadar, seminggu yang lalu aku baru putus dengan si panda merah itu, dan sekarang aku mendapatkan pengganti dari Gaara. Disebut pengganti juga bukan, karena hatiku memang sedang kosong. Aku tidak pernah menyayangi Gaara seperti dulu lagi, hubunganku terlalu kaku membuatku tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi.

"Tapi, sepertinya hari ini aku belum bisa buka _facebook, _kau saja yang _add, e-mail_-ku shinara . Aku usahakan besok atau lusa akan aku konfirmasi." Kata Shikamaru sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah. Oh iya, mengapa kau ada di sini? Dihukum tidak mengerjakan PR ya? Atau ketahuan nyontek pas ulangan? Atau tidur di kelas?" tanyaku dengan banyak pertanyaan.

"Tidak bisakah kau diam untuk beberapa menit? Mimpi apa aku mempunyai kakak kelas jadi-jadian secerewet ini? Cukup _kaasan _saja yang berhasil mengganggu hari-hariku dengan kalimat-kalimatnya yang tanpa spasi itu!" keluh Shikamaru membuatku ingin tertawa.

"Aku kira kau pelit bicara, ternyata kau bisa berbicara sepanjang itu jika mengeluh." Kataku sambil tertawa.

"_Mendokusai!" _

"Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku barusan." Kataku mengingatkan.

"Di kelas hanya aku yang tidak mengikuti remedial fisika." Jawab Shikamaru. "Ino, bisakah kau berikan sedikit waktu tidur? _Please, I must sleep."_ Kata Shikamaru memohon dengan ekspresi malasnya.

"_Okay, _aku juga akan pergi dari sini, soalnya sebentar lagi bel istirahat kedua. Terima kasih waktu untuk waktu berbincang-bincangnya, Shikamaru_."_ Kataku sambil meninggalkan Shikamaru di atas atap KHS.

"_What? _Sudah tidak ada waktu untuk tidur, _you're a troublesome girl, _Yamanaka!" kata Shikamaru sedikit berteriak. Aku yang berada di balik pintu kayu hanya tertawa mendengar teriakan dari seorang Shikamaru. Baru pertama kali aku tertawa sebebas ini, begitu menyenangkan dan rasanya benar-benar indah. Gaara—mantan kekasihku tidak pernah bisa membuatku tertawa sepuas ini. Mana mungkin aku bisa tertawa dengan Gaara, sementara aku tidak pernah tersenyum karenanya.

**.**

**.**

**FLASHBACK OFF**

**.**

**.**

Sejak hari itu, aku dan Shikamaru sering _chatting _lewat _facebook. _Banyak hal yang aku bicarakan dengannya, mulai dari masalah sekolah bahkan sampai masalah pribadi. Semakin sering aku berhubungan dengan Shikamaru, maka semakin dalam perasaan sukaku pada sosoknya, bukan perasaan suka ataupun tertarik lagi, melainkan rasa cinta yang tumbuh dalam hatiku. Aku benar-benar melupakan dunia _glamour_-ku, yang ada dipikiranku hanyalah Shikamaru, Shikamaru, dan Shikamaru. Sampai suatu ketika, di hari ulang tahunnya…

**.**

**.**

**FLASHBACK ON**

**.**

**.**

Aku berada di rumah Shikamaru untuk merayakan pesta ulang tahunnya. Bukan pesta yang mewah memang, hanya pesta kecil-kecilan. Beberapa tamunya memang rata-rata adik kelasku yang berada di kelas satu, tapi, karena Shikamaru kenal dengan beberapa teman seangkatanku, Shikamaru mengundang mereka untuk menemaniku. Aku benar-benar menyayangi Shikamaru dan berharap Shikamaru akan menyatakan cintanya padaku di hari ulang tahunnya. _Purple dress _selutut yang aku kenakan serta rambut pirang yang aku biarkan terurai menjadi dandanku di pesta ulang tahun Shikamaru.

Aku duduk di sebuah ayunan di halaman belakang Shikamaru, sendirian. Acara memang dimulai setengah jam lagi, tapi beberapa tamu undangan sudah datang, kecuali teman seangkatanku. Memainkan ayunan yang berwarna hijau tua sambil menunggu teman seangkatanku datang, tapi, bisa dibilang aku bukan menunggu mereka, melainkan aku menunggu Shikamaru yang datang untuk menemaniku.

"Sakura dan Sasuke belum datang ya?" tanya seseorang dari arah belakangku. Rupanya doaku didengar oleh _Kami-sama. _Sosok yang datang tiba-tiba itu adalah Shikamaru. Shikamaru langsung duduk di ayunan, tepatnya di sebelah kiriku.

"Belum. Sakura 'kan dandannya lama." Kataku sambil melihat bintang-bintang yang bersinar dengan indahnya.

"Besok kau ulang tahun 'kan? Aku punya hadiah untukmu." Kata Shikamaru. Aku benar-benar kaget Shikamaru sudah mempersiapkan hadiah kecil untuku.

Shikamaru sibuk mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam kantong celananya, membuatku semakin penasaran dengan hadiah yang diberikan Shikamaru. Mungkin itu adalah cincin emas atau sebuah kalung dengan bandul bunga. Aku membiarkan otaku menebak-nebak hadiah apa yang akan diberikan Shikamaru.

"Aku hanya bisa memberimu ini." Kata Shikamaru sambil mengeluarkan selembar kain berbentuk persegi berwarna ungu. Selembar sapu tangan dengan warna kesukaanku. Bukan hanya warna kesukaanku, ada gambar rusa di padang bunga yang sangat indah, hasil rajutan. Hadiahnya memang sederhana, tapi entah mengapa sapu tangan itu begitu indah, entah karena warna dan rajutan bunganya yang rapi, atau karena pemberinya adalah laki-laki yang aku sukai. "Bukan hasil rajutanku. Tapi, aku berhasil meminta bantuan _kaasan _untuk membuatkannya untukmu. Kau suka?" tanya Shikamaru sambil memberikan sapu tangan berwarna ungu itu ke tangan kananku.

"Suka! Makasih Shikamaru! Bilang ke _kaasan_-mu aku sangat menyukainya." Kataku sambil memeluk Shikamaru. Badanku _reflex _ingin memeluk Shikamaru.

"Ino!" panggil seseorang membuatku melepaskan pelukanku dari Shikamaru. Aku lihat sekilas Shikamaru hanya tersenyum tipis ke arahku. Sementara orang yang tadi memanggilku terus berlari dengan _high heels _yang berada di tangan kirinya. _Red dress _selutut tanpa lengan itu membuatnya tambah cantik dari biasanya, cocok dengan laki-laki yang berjalan di belakangnya. Kemeja merah maroon, dasi hitam, dan jas hitamnya membuat laki-laki itu tambah tampan. Pasangan _double S _ini memang cocok, Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Pakai _high heels-_mu! Jangan membuat pacarmu malu membawamu ke sini!" kataku mengingatkan. Sakura langsung meletakan _high heels_-nya dan memakainya dengan cepat.

"Maaf aku terlambat! Tadi saat perjalanan—"

"Sakura dandan terlalu lama." Kata Sasuke santai. Shikamaru dan aku sama-sama tersenyum mendengar jawaban laki-laki yang sudah dipacari oleh Sakura dua bulan yang lalu.

"_You know _lahhh." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum kepadaku. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah sahabat merah mudaku ini.

"_Otanjoubi Omedetou _Shikamaru." Kata Sasuke sambil menjabat tangan kanan Shikamaru.

"_Thanks." _Jawab Shikamaru singkat.

Aku, Shikamaru, Sakura, dan Sasuke berbincang-bincang sebentar di halaman belakang tempat di mana aku dan Shikamaru sempat berpelukan layaknya teletabis. Pembicaraan lebih dominan membicarakan sahabat merah mudaku dan tingkah konyolnya. Sementara orang yang bicarakan hanya menanggapinya seadanya.

"Shikamaru, _otanjoubi omedetou!" _kata seorang gadis berambut merah diurai. Cantik. Tapi aku belum pernah melihatnya. Mungkin sepupu dari Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menghampiri gadis berambut merah dan membawanya kepada aku, Sakura, dan Sasuke. Gadis itu sangat cantik, dari suaranya saja bisa aku simpulkan dia pandai menyanyi. Sebuah _dress_ ketat berlengan pendek berwarna merah muda membuatnya tampak _feminim. _Gadis ini sepertinya sangat dekat dengan Shikamaru, sampai-sampai Shikamaru memperkenalkannya kepada kami.

"Kenalkan, dia Tayuya. Sekolahnya di _Tokyo High School._"

"_Hi! _Namaku Tayuya, kelas dua di _Tokyo High School. _Salam kenal!" kata gadis berambut merah yang bernama Tayuya itu. Aku hanya tersenyum kepadanya, sangat ramah. Rupanya, dia adik kelasku, beda setahun memang, tapi, aku akui, dia sangat cantik. Rambutnya yang merah digulung dengan sangat rapi, _she is a princess. _

"Dia jauh-jauh datang kemari untuk hadir ke sini. Oh iya, dia pacarku." Kata Shikamaru cukup jelas, bukan cukup lagi, sangat jelas. Kalimat pertama biasa saja, aku masih berpegang teguh bahwa gadis ini adalah sepupu Shikamaru. Tapi, kalimat terakhir, kalimat yang hanya terdiri dari empat kata itu berhasil menembus hatiku. Perasaan yang pertama kali aku rasakan, ini yang namanya patah hati. Harapanku terlalu besar untuk mendapatkan Shikamaru, atau memang Shikamaru berniat mempermainkan perasaanku? Entahlah. Aku tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama di tempat itu, aku putuskan untuk berlari keluar dari daerah rumah Shikamaru.

Aku duduk di sebuah kursi taman yang terletak tidak jauh dari rumah Shikamaru. Membiarkan air mataku membasahi pipi sampai _purple dress _yang aku kenakan. Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud Shikamaru. Selama tiga minggu dia memberiku harapan, dan tiba-tiba di hari ulang tahunnya, dia membawa gadis lain dan mengakui kalau gadis itu adalah pacarnya. Aku benar-benar berharap Shikamaru mempunyai rasa yang sama denganku, rasa cinta sepasang kekasih, itu yang aku harapkan. Semua perhatian Shikamaru selama tiga minggu hanyalah permainannya, aku yakin, Shikamaru benar-benar belum memaafkanku akibat kejadian MOS beberapa minggu yang lalu. Aku benar-benar menyesal terperangkap dalam permainan Shikamaru.

Sapu tangan ungu pemberian Shikamaru masih ada di dalam genggamanku. Aku gunakan untuk menghapus semua air mataku yang menetes membasahi kedua pipiku. Ternyata hadiah pemberian Shikamaru memang sangat berguna sekarang, walaupun ulang tahunku masih beberapa jam lagi. Aku benar-benar sakit, kini aku bisa merasakan bagaimana perasaan Gaara saat aku memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan hubungan kami. Saat itu Gaara benar-benar terpuruk, bahkan selama seminggu dia membolos. Tapi, saat itu aku benar-benar tidak peduli dengannya. Aku menyesal sudah mempermainkan perasaan Gaara. Ini hukumanku karena telah menyakiti Gaara. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa pulih selama seminggu seperti Gaara? Atau butuh waktu lebih lama? Aku tidak mengerti, yang jelas sekarang aku benar-benar seperti boneka Shikamaru. Perhatiannya benar-benar palsu.

"Maaf." Terdengar suara Shikamaru dari belakangku. Shikamaru langsung duduk di sebelahku, berusaha mendekatiku, tapi aku benar-benar tidak ingin didekati olehnya.

"Mau apa kau? Ingin melihatku terpuruk? Kau sukses besar, Nara Shikamaru!"

"Aku tidak bermaksud menyakiti perasaanmu."

"Menyakiti? Setidaknya kau bilang kau sudah punya hubungan khusus dengan gadis lain. Jangan memberiku harapan! Selama ini aku apa? Mainanmu?" tanyaku meluapkan semua emosi yang ada.

"Biar aku jelaskan semuanya. Tiga minggu yang lalu, aku dan Tayuya punya masalah dalam hubungan kami. Sangat sulit untuk memecahkan masalah itu. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja kau hadir, memberiku kenyamanan yang berbeda saat bersama Tayuya. Parahnya, saat kau hadir dalam hidupku, Tayuya tahu dan semakin marah. Aku berusaha membangkitkan kepercayaan Tayuya bahwa aku tidak punya hubungan apa-apa denganmu, kecuali kakak dan adik."

"Oh… jadi aku hanyalah orang ketiga dari hubunganmu? Aku merasa berdosa sudah mengganggu hubunganmu, Nara Shikamaru."

"Asal kau tahu, kau mempunyai tempat yang berbeda di hatiku. Aku tidak mengerti tentang ini. Awalnya aku ingin bercerita tentang statusku dengan Tayuya, tapi, aku tidak ingin kau menjauh dariku. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Tapi, aku juga tidak bisa meninggalkan Tayuya."

Aku bangkit berdiri dan menatap mata _onyx _Shikamaru. "Kau itu laki-laki, jangan egois! Kau tidak bisa memiliki dua perempuan sekaligus. Aku menyesal masuk dalam hidupmu, aku harap kau melupakanku. Aku tidak ingin Tayuya sama-sama merasakan perasaan ini, biarkan aku yang mengalaminya. Pergilah! Aku tidak ingin didekati oleh laki-laki yang tidak memiliki pendirian, aku kira kau orang yang dewasa, namun sayang, aku salah." Kataku sebelum aku pergi. Sampai aku pergi, Shikamaru tetap diam, entah apa yang dipikirkannya sekarang, yang jelas, aku benar-benar ingin bebas dan melupakan Shikamaru.

**.**

**.**

**FLASHBACK OFF**

**.**

**.**

_Tok tok tok_

Suara ketukan pintu kamarku menyadarkanku dari acara _flashback _tentang Shikamaru. Dengan segera aku berlari untuk membukakan pintu kamarku dan mendapati seorang laki-laki tersenyum ke arahku. Aku langsung mencium pipi kirinya lembut dan membuatnya hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Kau lupa? Sekarang malam minggu, kau bilang mau nonton film baru di bioskop." Katanya sambil mencubit pipiku. Aku mengelus pipi kananku yang sebenarnya tidak sakit.

"Iya-iya, sebelumnya, Tayuya bagaimana?" tanyaku pada laki-laki berpakaian _casual _ini.

Shikamaru—laki-laki yang datang dan mengganggu acara _flashback_-ku menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Dia sedang ujian, kau lupa kalau sekarang dia duduk di kelas tiga? _Mendokusai!" _jawab Shikamaru sambil mengeluh.

Aku tertawa mendengar jawaban yang diberikan Shikamaru. "Iya-iya, tunggu dulu, aku mau berganti pakaian, jangan masuk!" perintahku sambil menutup pintu. Dan, dari balik pintu kamar aku mendengar _trademark _ala Nara Shikamaru.

Shikamaru dan Tayuya memang masih menjalin status, status yang sama sejak setahun yang lalu. Tapi, Shikamaru datang kepadaku dan mengatakan kalau dia ingin menjalani hubungan kakak-adik denganku, padahal, dia tahu kalau aku lebih muda darinya. Aku menerimanya dengan baik, menerimanya masuk kembali ke dalam hidupku, tapi dengan status yang berbeda, dia menjadi adik pemalasku. Sebenarnya, hatiku masih menginginkan Shikamaru untuk menjadi pacarku, tapi, aku menyadari status Shikamaru yang sekarang masih berstatus pacar Tayuya, yang entah sampai kapan.

Bukannya aku mengharapkan hubungan Shikamaru dan Tayuya secepatnya berakhir, tapi, seminggu yang lalu aku mendapati Tayuya makan malam dengan Sakon di sebuah restaurant. Bukan hanya makan malam biasa, bahkan aku melihat punggung tangan Tayuya dicium oleh Sakon. Lebih parahnya, Tayuya dan Sakon berciuman bibir dengan mesranya di dalam restaurant itu. Rencananya hari ini aku akan memberitahukan semuanya kepada Shikamaru. Semoga Shikamaru bisa mengambil keputusan yang terbaik saat mendengar beritaku dan memberikanku sebuah kejutan. Mungkin, Shikamaru memberikan kejutan sebuah cincin pertunangan untuku? Haha… aku memang masih menyimpan jiwa egois rupanya dalam masalah percintaan. Maafkan aku _Kami-sama!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FINISH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Wahaha xD Gi mana sama fict Yola yang satu ini? Endingnya gi mana? Kurang apa? Kurang bagus? *jelas* Kurang kece? *sangat jelas* Kurang gula sedikit? *emangnya masak* Btw, fict ini dibuat special for my best friend [setengahbentol:P] Sekalian juga fictnya buat **#CSIFBirthdayPartyFict** xD Fict ini terinspirasi dari kisah cinta seseorang, tapi dengan pengubahan sana-sini. Maaf kalau banyak kekurangan dari fict Yola. Semoga readers mau menyempatkan waktu untuk memberikan review^o^

Jangan lupa liat fict SHIKAINO #CSIFBirthdayPartyFict yang lain

**-Keep Hyper and Love ShikaIno-  
-Longlast CSIF- (?)  
-Light Guardian-**


End file.
